


the REAL fun gang!!

by qar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: sorry kris, susie, lancer and ralsei the lads are in town!!





	the REAL fun gang!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> okay i promise it looks better normally but idk how to put photos on here and when i managed to it became all weird but this is for poplasia. love your story, if you're reading this.
> 
> maybe this'll work better? if it does??  
> https://cdn1.imggmi.com/uploads/2019/2/23/19f4eb49a46409672fd9e5ad584bfe5c-full.png


End file.
